the reason why
by xiamesee
Summary: she's new. she's a target. but she is not alone, at least one will stay... so why? Sasusaku one-shot. my first fanfic, please review! i do not own naruto


hello! so, this is my first fanfic, please review! I know it sucks, i'm not really good at writing stories...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

yay! tnx for the first review Mjm-chan! :)

* * *

The Reason Why

"The world is dark, nothing…. It's bottomless… then… a light flashed….but the moment that it started… ended… and then there's a voice… "Remember?" and the darkness swallowed me…"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What the..! That was so creepy!" Sakura shot up from her bed, breaking down the alarm clock. "Stupid clock..." She brushed her pink hair that flows down 4inches down her shoulders. She clipped it to prevent it from covering her emerald eyes that was well placed in her skillfully carved face which complexion can be compared to that of porcelain. She stood up and took a bath. She had grown into a pretty lady that matched perfectly with her scarlet hoodie that she paired up with black and pink Capri pants with pockets emphasizing its style and was completed with blue green sneakers. She looked at herself in the mirror that was placed in the pale peach with cherry blossoms print wall. It is near her violet bed. "Hmm, I bet this will make a good impression to them" she thought.

"Sakura! Breakfast's ready!" called her mother. Her mother was the only relative that Sakura had. Her father died when he was tracking down bunches of criminal. Her father was an honorable police. Sakura was proud of her parents, especially her mother, since work all day just to give her a decent life. They moved to Tokyo because of her mother's work. She was a freshman in high school.

"Coming!" Sakura runs down the stairs with her sling bag tagging beside her. "So what's for breakfast, Mom?" Sakura asked while sitting down. "Oh, I made blueberry waffles since it's your first day of school. "Really? Thanks Mom, but I think that I'll just eat it on my way to school, well, see, I think that I'm going to be late." "Why, yes dear, just be careful okay?" "Yes Mom! Bye!"

Sakura hopped on her black and blood red bicycle and cycled along the Cherry Blossoms Street. "The cherry blossoms look stunning, I wonder what Konoha High is going to be…" she thought. She continued to pedal until she saw the "SCHOOL ZONE" sign and "SLOW DOWN" sign.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Augh…stupid alarm clock…" murmured Sasuke. He got up, showered and got dressed. He first fixed his silky raven hair that spiked up naturally . It parted in the center enough for onyx eyes to be seen. His face is dominated by pale skin but not as pale as that of the dead. He stood 6 inches and has an athletic fit. He wore navy blue T-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He went down the stairs with his death note bag pack hanging in one of his shoulders.

"So going to school already, kid?" the head maid asked while preparing his breakfast. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me kid? Sasuke snarled. "And yes, I'm going to school now and I'll just eat my breakfast along the way." The head maid just chuckled at his temper.

He went outside to his silver sports car. While he was driving along the Cherry Blossoms Street, his eye caught a flash of pink. "Hu-What?" What was that…?" he thought as he slowed down his car. Then he realized something, _"_A girl? More importantly, with a pink hair?" He sped up again.

Sakura was passed by a white sports car. "That jerk! Haven't he seen that "SLOW DOWN" sign?" She now parked her bicycle. "Wow, it sure is huge…" she murmured to herself as she walked along hallway. She began to wonder on where on earth is the principal's office. The hallway is well lit, she noticed. "Why does it remind me of something?" she thought. She had finally found the office. She knocked. Nothing. She knocked again. Still, no one answered. This is getting to her. She exhaled deeply then sighed. "Hey open the door!" she yelled. And with that, the door opened. "Oh, hello there young lady, what can I do for you?" a boy with spiky bright yellow hair, an almost round face with sparkling cerulean eyes and a contagious smile, well, more like a goofy grin, greeted her. Sakura looked up at the boy since she's only 5ft and 5 inches while the boy is 5ft and 10 inches tall. "What do you mean by, "what can I do for you?" huh? I've been knocking several times and no one is answering and now you asked me like that?" she gritted her teeth, her eyes piercing the atmosphere. The boy's eyes widened, surprised that the girl shouted at him; didn't she know who she was talking to? He is the best friend of the most popular identity of the school! And then somebody shouted, "Naruto Uzumaki! Get me out of here!" it came from the closet.

Sakura peeked behind Naruto's backed. She saw somebody banging the closet door from the inside. Naruto also looked. And with a swift moment, he released the prisoner.

"Naruto Uzumaki, detention at 5 pm!" the person shouted. Sakura noticed that this might be the principal.

"But I'm not the one who did it! Believe it!" Naruto raised both of his hands.

"Whatever, you will still get a detention, get out! The principal commanded. Naruto left the office, mumbling something under his breath.

"Well, sorry about that…" the principal told while fixing her glasses and dress.

"Oh, it's okay, by the way I'm the new student, may I please get the schedule and room numbers?" she asked politely.

"So you're the new student, eh? Here is your schedule, room numbers as well as your locker keys in case you will forget the combination." She said with a smile while handing her a paper bag.

"Thank you very much." Sakura replied, bowed then left.

Sakura walked along the corridors. "What was that all about?" Sakura thought. "He said he didn't do it, then who? And also he does have a sweet smile." She smiled at the thought. "Well, here we are Sakura, room 318." She gulped and knocked. The door opened. A whitish-silver haired professor greeted her. "You must be the new student?" he asked. "Yes sir." Sakura replied. Well then, welcome to our class." The professor smiled at her, while letting her enter, she heard some voices saying, "Wow! She's beautiful! She better sit beside me!" and others say, "Well, she better stay away from my boy!" Sakura felt anger rushing to her veins but she controlled it to prevent her outburst. "Class we have a new student." the professor announced gleefully. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious?" she thought. "Well please introduce yourself." she heard. "Well, good morning. I am Sakura Haruno and I transferred here because of my mother's job. I hate those who gossip, those who are pretending and liars." She glared at the whole class. "And yes, my hair naturally pink. That is all." she finished. "Well, that was a…err…pleasant introduction." the professor began. "Now where are we going to put you?" "Aha! You will sit next to Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand!" the professor, once again, happily announced.

Sasuke saw a pink-headed girl entered the classroom as he sleepily sat on his chair. "Oh, it's that girl, tch, another fan girl." He rolled his eyes in disgust. He heard her introduce herself. "Hmm…liars neh?" he thought. But something caused one of his eyes to widen. He was asked to raise his hand. He wonders why. Then he noticed the girl, sitting beside him. He asked her, "What are you doing here?" while staring at her emerald eyes. "Well I was asked to sit beside you. If you do not like it, I would gladly ask our teacher to change my seat." she snapped back. "And I also do not like those who don't follow the rules." His eyes widen. "Any girl would be willing to die just to sit beside me!" he thought. "And she also called me a rule-breaker? Hmm…she sure is interesting." Then he heard Naruto's voice. "Hey! I am talking to you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted once again. "Tch, dobe." he thought.

"Hmm… teme talked! And more importantly, to a girl!" Naruto thought, getting excited. "And the girl seemed pretty annoyed of him." He introduced himself to her, but the girl ignored him and continued reading. He introduced himself once again. To his delight, the girl lifted her head up and said, "Oh, you're the boy who got a detention." Once again, she continued reading. He saw Sasuke smirked at her response. "That bastard…" he thought, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, want to join me and my best friend at lunch later?" he asked her once again. He saw an unexpected thing from her. She looked at him and said, "Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Wow, talk about annoying." Sakura thought. "I was in the middle of an emo boy and a clown!" then, she heard Naruto ask her if she could have lunch with him and his best friend. "Tch, stupid smile of his…" she thought. "Sigh, I guess I have nothing to lose if I agree." "Yeah, sure." she answered with a smile

Time flies by when you're having fun as they say. The bell rings, signaling for lunch break. The students began to fix their things and rushed through the halls, rushing to the school canteen. Sasuke and Naruto are now out of sight. Sakura sighed. "What's with rushing anyway? It's not like they ran out of food." she thought. She walked towards the direction of the school canteen, passing several students.

She heard some girls whisper, "Hey, did you see how Sasuke talked to that girl? How dare her talk to our Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spun her head around to see who are whispering. She saw a red-headed girl whose hair is ponytailed but has bangs hanging down her cheeks passing her black eyes in her overly decorated face. She was dressed in an over revealing way, you know, fitted shirt and mini short skirt and other accessories. Sakura felt like throwing up at the sight, so she ran immediately to the school canteen. Students are bustling in and out of the canteen doors, and that made it extremely difficult to enter. After many "excuse me's" and "hey!" she had finally made it inside. Surprisingly, it was organized inside. "Why is it so peaceful in here?" she thought. She saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting down. And not only that, many students that is around them changed their places, away from them. The only ones that were left behind are girls who looked like the red-headed girl. Confusion flooded Sakura's mind. She quickly ordered, since no one except her is ordering. She sat beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"Tch, stupid fan girls, why don't they just leave me alone?"Sasuke thought, while sitting down. He was also used to people leaving them. He also noticed the pink-headed girl ordering. "Hmm… she's good, she even managed to get inside." he thought with a smirk plastered on his face. After that, he felt the fan girls ogling at him, but they quickly glared to the girl sitting beside him.

After lunch, students returned to their respective classes. Sakura turned towards Naruto. "Hey, why are students avoiding you and Sasuke? And what is that commotion in the canteen?" she asked Naruto. "Hmm, well, you see Sakura -chan, Sasuke-teme is regarded as the cool, cute, rich, dark, mysterious and other godly features you wanted to add. Because of these features, almost everyone but his fan girls are afraid to be near to him, those fan girls of his are just shameless creatures. You can tell that he is the heartthrob of this school; even some seniors are infatuated to him. And me, being his best friend, I am also affected by that phenomena. But people can easily talk to me." Naruto sighed and continued. Sakura was still listening intently. "And about that canteen thing, people are rushing because they do not want to interrupt Sasuke's lunch." "Oh, so that's why. I was starting to wander that you and Sasuke was having some relationship or something that people are disgusted about." Sakura grinned. "Sakura –chan!" whined Naruto.

It was now dismissal. Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the hallway, then, a large crowd of fan girls chased after them. "Great! Why does this event always feel like déjà vu?" Naruto asked. "Shut up dobe and run for your life." Sasuke snapped back. They ran quickly and bumped somebody. They looked down and saw Sakura cursing under her breath. Before Sakura say something aloud to them, Sasuke stopped her and said, "Let's go to my car and leave, those crazy creatures will soon get in here." Sakura understood the situation but she stopped following them. She heard Naruto called after her. Sakura shouted, "Don't worry! Just leave now!". "What about you Sakura -chan?" Naruto shouted back. But before they realized it, Sakura had already sped off, riding her bicycle. "Argh! Why do we always end up in trouble, now even Sakura -chan left us?" Naruto whined. Sasuke seemed stunned at the moment, then, murmured, "She sure is not like any other girls…"

Two people are walking down the hallway and they seemed like they were discussing something important. "Itasu-kun, that new girl is flirting with my Sasuke-kun!" the red-headed girl whined while clinging herself to a boy who looks like Sasuke except that he has black hair and coal-like eyes. His face is somewhat pale and he quickly yanked off the girl. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that she will be mine and you can get what you want." Itasu Banshee smirked at the over excited girl. "Hikari Kishiin! Come here!" a professor shouted. "Well, bye Itasu! See you tomorrow! Don't forget about our little plan…" Hikari hopped away. "Yes, I won't forget…" murmured Itasu.

"Thump…thump…thump…I'm running…into the darkness…someone grabbed my hand…I can't see the person…except for the shiny thing near my hand…a ring! It shone and the person disappeared "It's near" I heard him say…"

"Whoa!" Sakura sat up from her bed. "Another nightmare?" she murmured to herself. "This is going to be a problem…" She got up, fixed herself, and went to school.

While going into the classroom, Sakura bumped into someone. "Owee! I'm sorry!" she said while she rubbed her head. She looked up and saw a boy who looked like Sasuke. "I'm the one who must be sorry. Here…" the boy handed her things. "By the way, name is Itasu Banshee, nice meeting you… Sakura" and with that, he walked away. "What? How did he know my name? "Sakura murmured to herself. "Who knew?" somebody whispered to her ear. Sakura shivered. "Sasuke! Don't whisper to people like that!" she stepped away from Sasuke. "So, who is it?" he asked again. "He said he's Itasu Banshee, why?" "Don't get near him, his bad news" "Why would I?" "Just remember that I told you." And he walked away. "Argh! That egotistical bastard, thinking that he could order me around like that!"

Sasuke was walking at the back of the school when someone called him. He turned his head to the direction of the voice but someone clanged to his arm. "Get off me." He yanked off the girl. "But Sasuke-kun, let's go somewhere else!" purred the red-headed girl. Sasuke looked at her in disgust. "Leave. Me. Alone." He put his hands on his pockets and walked away.

Hikari narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits, "Soon, you will be mine, Sasuke…"

And soon, the day ended with Sakura annoying Sasuke nonstop and Naruto teasing them that they quarrel like a couple, and the two always glared at him. Sakura went to get her bicycle but she found nothing. "Who stole my bike?" thought Sakura. She looked around and saw the red-headed girl walking towards her. "What?" Sakura asked and glared at the girl. The girl grabbed her collar and yelled at her face, "What do you mean by "what?"? Don't play dumb with me, you know too well, stay away from MY Sasuke-kun and you will be safe. Your bicycle must be your first lesson." Sakura's eyes widened. "That's a gift from my mother!" Sakura yelled, punching the girl. "So? What? I don't care, you can't even report me because you have no proof, and your mom must be also like you, slut." Sakura can't take it anymore. She ran towards the girl. As she was about to kick her, she was stopped by somebody. "Well, well, what's going on here?" Itasu said with a smile. "Don't come near me!" Sakura stood up and glared at the two of them. "You don't have to be afraid, Sakura -san, I will not harm you." Itasu walks toward her. "In your dreams! Like I would believe you! I know you're with her! I saw the two of you walking home together. So, don't tell me you're in my side!" Sakura yelled her eyes were now swimming at the pool of tears. As she was about to run away, a pair of hands wrapped around her and a head rested on her left shoulder.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-Mmph!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke removed his hand and continued walking. "Whoa! I knew you liked her!" Narutoto exclaimed while he catch up to Sasuke. "No, I don't." Then they heard voices. "…so don't tell me you're in my side!" Sasuke realized that it must be Sakura's voice. He quickly ran to the parking lot. "Hey! Teme! Where are you going?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke saw a trembling Sakura and he quickly hugged her. He saw Hikari and Itasu smirking. "What did you do to her?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Oh, nothing, ja!" Hikari and Itasu walked away. Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are you alright? What did they do to you? He asked her. "T-t-they t-t-t-took my b-b-bike…" she stuttered out like a child. Sasuke felt his anger bubbling up. "Come on, just ride on my car with the dobe." "Hai…"

In the car, Sasuke is thinking about something, "I know that those two are angry at us. Maybe it's jealousy or something. But they don't have to go that far!" Sasuke's grip on the wheel tightened. Naruto started babbling things. "Why do these things always happen to us? Are we like trouble magnets?" Naruto pouted and looked outside the window. "I mean, every time me and teme are around, trouble always happen. (sfx: ting! insert light bulb here) What the! I knew it. You're the culprit teme!" he accusingly pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke sweat dropped and cursed Naruto. Sakura giggled and he hit Naruto's head. "You are really funny!" And they dropped Sakura to her house.

Months passed by and Itasu and Hikari still continues their jokes and pranks. Some are serious, some were lame. These include Sakura getting wet because of the splashing prank and royally pissed off Uchiha and other things. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's friendship had just gotten better. This caused another reason for Itasu and Hikari to prank them and this became the usual routine for the school. But one day starts it all.

Sakura walked home from school. Her bicycle was never replaced, which annoyed her to who knows what extent. She saw the house nearing. But she saw others; there were police cars parked in front of their house. Sakura quickly ran. "Why? What's going on? Did something bad happen?" she thought as she continued running. She reached the house and saw many policemen investigating a certain area. "Uhm…pant…excuse me…pant…did something…pant…bad…pant…happen? I'm the daughter of the person in this house.", she stated at one of the policemen. "Oh, is that so, well, I'm very sorry miss, but I think something bad happened to your mother." answered the policemen, looking worried. "What? What is it?" The policeman was about to answer but Sakura entered already. "Poor child…"

Sakura entered the house but what she saw is a woman, her mother, lying on the floor. She had a horrible face. It looks like she was shocked. She asked the policeman on what happened but she quickly ran to her mother's side. Her knees trembled as she was kneeling. "Why? Why does fate do this to her?" she miserably thought. "Mother, why, how? Why did you leave me?" her eyes became stingy, she promised herself that she will not cry anymore, but her eyes did another. Her eyes watered and she closed her eyes. Tears pooled her mother's face. "I'm so sorry mother, I failed to protect you. I promised not to cry but I can't stop it…I'm sorry…" she hugged her mother tightly as she cried more. She laid her mother again on the floor and ran outside. She sat under the cherry blossom tree. A policeman handed her a parcel which contains her mother's will, and it included the house, money at the bank and a golden ring. But Sakura noticed something; the ring was the same object that appeared at one of her nightmares. She flipped her phone and called somebody, "Sasuke-kun, please come to my house…please…"

Sasuke was riding his car, going to home. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating from his pocket. He flipped it up and saw Sakura calling. He answered it, "Hello?" "Sasuke-kun, please come to my house…please…"then it hung up. "Sakura? Are you there? Sakura?" No one answered. Worry manifested him. "What happen to Sakura? Her voice cracked up and it felt like she had been crying." He thought. He speed up and turn towards Sakura's house.

Sasuke's POV:

"Sasuke-kun…they said…sniff…that mother's face seemed like…sniff…she was shocked…sniff…to death…sniff." Sakura sobbed on my shirt. I hugged her and patted her head. Why? Why did they do this, and moreover, they have no clue on who is the suspect! Why is fate so cruel! This is insane, making Sakura suffer. I hugged her tighter.

Normal POV:

Naruto heard the news. But he cannot come to Sakura's mother funeral since he was away to attend his aunt's marriage. So it was just Sakura and Sasuke. No one except the two of them attended the burial. Sakura had no other relatives and her mother hasn't had many friends. It was a lonely day for them."Mother, I will never forget you…"murmured Sakura as tears began to fall again. "Sasuke-kun, thank you for being with me when no one was there…" "Hn." replied Sasuke. "This is all that I can do for you, I'm sorry, but, just wait..." thought drift across Sasuke's mind.

The school is now on its mid. Itasu and Hikari continued with their pranks. Then, something happened, they vanished. They said they moved, others say that they decided to leave for good and others say other reasons. The three thought that things would be better now that they left. But they were wrong.

One night in the month of May, it was full moon. Sakura was examining the belongings that her mother left her. She found the ring that seemed like the same object that appeared at one of her nightmares. She touched it. A warm sensation traveled from her fingertips, spreading throughout her whole being. Images flooded her mind.

Sasuke was wandering around the mansion as he was thinking about the times that he had with his mother. She died so suddenly 7 years ago. His father is always busy at work that he doesn't even have time for his son. He arrived at the attic. It was so dusty and dark but suddenly, he stepped to something. He picked it up and opened it. "Its mom's musical box…" he run his fingers in the lid as the dust are falling. It started playing. The melody was so beautiful that it serenaded around him, images flooded his mind.

"It was a night, much like of what it is now. There was a ball, lights beautified the place, and it is well lit, enough for us to see a couple. Empress Sakura and Emperor Sasuke danced. It seemed to go on forever...until…they kissed. They were suddenly chased. They ran together in the woods. The two casted something, and then…they died."

Sakura fell to her knees. She felt hot tears oozed from her eyes. She hugged herself. Sasuke was petrified. He involuntarily dropped the musical box. Then, they felt something, a new strength that is bubbling inside them. Now they knew, but that doesn't explain all of it.

The shocked expressions of these individuals seemed to be a prompt warning. As soon as they blinked, they were abducted. Sakura and Sasuke regained their consciousness, only to find themselves to be tied in chains, like the ones that were used in old days. Then they felt somebody stirred beside them. It was Naruto! He is still unconscious so they let him lie for a while more. At least they were alive. Suddenly, the lights lit up and found that they were situated in an old-fashioned, not to mention old and creepy castle. They heard footsteps towards their direction. Then, Hikari and Itasu appeared at they're sight.

"Oh? So, you're already awake huh?" Hikari snobbishly spat out. "You know what, for some reason, it felt so great to see you two in ragged form; it makes me want to rejoice that we are now at opposite positions." Hikari smirked and walked towards Sasuke. She slapped him. Then she turned to Sakura and began torturing her. Itasu also walked towards them who was previously leaning on the wall and enjoying the show that Hikari is putting up. He joined her in torturing the two. Then they started to tell the story…

"There was once an empire. It was divided into two, the Yin and Yang. Emperor Sasuke ruled Yin, while Empress Sakura ruled the Yang. These two are rivals with each other. Hikari is the spy that serves for Empress Sakura and Itasu for Emperor Sasuke. But the two rulers fell in love with each other, causing Hikari and Itasu to take revenge because they felt that they were betrayed in spite of their hard work. But what they did not understood is that world peace lies on the hands to these rulers, but, unfortunately, they failed to notice this, they are too blinded with crave for power. Hikari and Itasu chased them to death. But before they died, they casted a spell, sealed with their most treasured belongings and assigned with their two faithful servants of their mothers' to protect it, to guide their resurrections."

After hearing the story, Sakura felt her whole being to be so powerful. She stood up and her injuries were healing slowly. Her hair flowed down and she shone like an angel. Sasuke had the same effect, the two of them seemed to be awakened and the old memories of the two rulers were endowed upon them, as if they were awake from a deep slumber. They also discovered their skills from the past and started to fight Itasu and Hikari.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Fireballs came out from Sasuke's mouth and it hit Hikari but Itasu dodged them.

Sakura punched the floor and a large crack traveled all the way that hit Itasu.

The battle continues. Since Sakura and Sasuke are newly awakened, their power is not that molded yet. The "chakra", the energy, inside them is not blending well with the nature's energy. This caused the two to weaken. Hikari and Itasu used this as their advantage and made them the upper hand in the battle.

"We waited for a long time just for this day. This day will your final. So state your prayers now!" Hikari shouted. She ran towards Sakura and pointed her katana on Sakura's throat. "Let me kill you like what I did to your mother!" she kicked Sakura and the Sakura fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. He spat out more blood. "You bastards, you greed will only result to nothing. Not everything on this world revolves around power!" he glared at Itasu. "Eh? I don't quite hear you Sasuke-sama, maybe you should start begging for forgiveness while you still have time, because I will kill you now!"

Naruto is slowly opening his eyes. "Huh? What's happening here?" he thought. His eyes traveled to the battle site and found Sakura and Sasuke lying on the floor, dying.

"Sakura …" Sasuke called out, his voice was already dry. "I wanted to tell you something…" "What is it?" asked Sakura. "I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened but Hikari and Itasu began to attack them again. Sakura and Sasuke closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never happened.

Naruto blocked the attack as soon as he knew that his friends were in danger. He doesn't have a clue on what's going on but one thing came into his mind, "protect them". Then, there are images that appeared to Naruto's mind. "Naruto, we are proud of you…you the warrior of the great rulers, you must protect them no matter what." a voice said. "Thanks mom, thanks dad…goodbye Sakura …goodbye Sasuke…" These were Sakura's lasts words before the death overcame him. Hikari and Itasu evaporated. Naruto is a sacrificial weapon, only produced by a pure heart. This split Hikari and Itasu's spirit, soul and body, in this way, they will not be able to reincarnate anymore.

Sasuke and Sakura were devastated. They buried Naruto with his entire honor. Sasuke let Sakura to stay with him since he now owns the Uchiha Corporation. His dad died recently because of a plane crash. The two decided not to blame anymore. Even though the special persons to them left them, they still have themselves live, sound, and free of evil. They asked themselves, "Why of all people, did they survive?" and the answer is, "because of their eternal love…"

* * *

so how was it? please review! Meow meow:3

catz rule

=^, ,^=


End file.
